Uncle Charlie the Babysitter
by listeninggame
Summary: Charlie works with dragons. Not kids. Kids are way more vicious. So why in the name of Merlin did he get the job of babysitter? Oh, right. He's the single Weasley. Not fair. Inspired but not based off of Babysitting the Next Generation by HogwartAdoptedSon00. Rated K because the worst it gets is calling your cousin stupid. Read Author's Note. I promise it's the last long one.
1. Chaos Reigns

**'Sup! I changed the ages of the children to fit my story. I don't want any flames about being lazy and not looking up the ages, because I did. And, for the purposes of the story, they've been adjusted. This aging goes for all my future Harry Potter next generation stories. I think this will be a one-shot but you never know.**

**Published: June 28, 2014**

**Setting: The Burrow, evening of January 5, 2008**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is a trademarked brand owned by J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers. Any material used belongs to the parties. This material is only used in recreational purposes and I receive no monetary or material rewards from using it. I only own Alice; Matt; the plot; and Charlie's, Audrey's, and the entire new generation's personalities.**

* * *

**EDIT: Hey! I updated this because I made new headcanons and my characters have developed since June 28, 2014. **

* * *

"Oh, Charlie, you are such a dear!" Molly crooned at her second child. "It is so sweet of you to agree to watch the children!"

Charlie muttered, "I didn't really have a say on whether I agree or not."

"What was that, dear?"

"Nothing, mother. You go enjoy your date night." Charlie Weasley came to the Burrow to spend New Year's with his family, but seeing as it's now January Fifth, he is no longer a guest. Hermione came up with the idea of date night and Charlie, being the only single Weasley, had to watch the kids. All night.

Hermione rushed forward and hugged Charlie, "We really appreciate this. Right, Ron?"

Ron was leaning against the door frame trying to hold in his laughter. Charlie scowled at him. Hermione hit Ron on the shoulder. He walked over to Rose and Hugo who sat on the couch with Alice and Matt and kissed them both on the head. Hermione hugged them and gave them rules. They left quickly.

Neville and Hannah bid their goodbyes to Alice and Matt. They were about to walk out of house when Alice turned to Charlie, who was holding the door open, and said, "We have a list of rules for you. Don't make that face. These aren't your normal rules. You don't know the kids very well, so just follow these rules carefully. Any extra rules you hear, please, jot them down. I don't think I mentioned that Alice likes shiny stuff, so hide your valuables. Goodbye, Charlie." Neville quickly nodded to Charlie and followed his wife.

Bill was chasing Louis around the room trying to get a hug and Fleur was chastising Dominique for not sitting like a lady. Nearby Fred and James were sniggering at her. When Fleur turned around to hug Victoire, Dominique stuck her tongue out at Fred and James and was quickly engaged in wrestling. Fleur, blind to her daughter's unladylike fighting, kissed Victoire and walked towards the door. She turned to Charlie and said, "Zhank you." She kissed him on both cheeks and left, pulling Bill with her who was laughing at his brother's flustered face.

"Charlie, can I have a word?" Charlie turned away from the door and faced Harry. Harry led him away from the door and said, "James is... he has a... sense of humor. He causes problems. He's not a bad kid, but he _really_likes tricking people. Watch him. Don't let him huddle. With anyone. Especially Fred and Dominique."

"Okay. No huddling for James. I'll write that down."

Ginny hugged Charlie, "Thanks, Charles." She walked out the door with Harry ahead of her, but stuck her head back in and said quickly, "Lily punches low. Love you! Bye!"

Charlie's eyes widened as he looked at the little redheaded girl aforementioned and took a step back. He bumped into someone and was about to turn around and apologize when he realized who it was. George was trudging towards the door with his wife Angelina trailing behind laughing at the little girl clinging to his leg.

"Roxy, Papa has to go now," George said trying to pull the little girl off of his leg. Charlie saw a pair of dark arms and legs wrapped around George's left leg and a head of unruly, curly, red hair shaking back and forth.

"Daddy, don't go."

Angelina chuckled behind her handbag. George looked at her accusingly, "Will you get your daughter of my leg?"

"Why is it that whenever she misbehaves she's _my_daughter?"

"Angelina, I'm losing circulation."

Angelina chuckled again, "No, I think you've got this under control. I'm going to go get Fred."

"Sure. Go to the behaved child," George said sarcastically, still struggling with the four-year-old. Angelina turned around and gave him a did-you-really-just-say-that look. George shrugged and turned back to the adorable leech stuck on his leg.

Charlie watched as Angelina pulled Fred away from wrestling with James and Dominique. He faintly heard her say, "Don't pull her hair. Her teeth get sharp." Charlie's eyes widened once more before he turned back to the struggling father and daughter.

George finally looked up and said, "Charlie, could you help?"

"Er... sure." Charlie bent behind George and grabbed the little girl from under the arms and tried to pull her off. George held the door to stable himself.

"No! No! No!" she exclaimed.

George told Charlie, "It's not going to work. You need to make her _want_ to get off."

"How do I do that?" Charlie asked.

"Can you do a Patronus?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"A dragon. Duh."

"Make one on the other side of the room," George told him.

Charlie did as told and went to the other side of the living room. He drew out his wand and said, "_Expecto Patronum_!" A thin, pale white-blue dragon erupted out of the tip of his wand.

"Oooh!" Roxanne exclaimed jumping off her dad's leg and rushing over to see the dragon. Charlie could finally see her face. She had barely noticeable freckles and blue eyes.

George waved to Fred, grabbed Angelina, and ran out the Burrow.

"Aaah! Dragon!" Most of the kids in the room screamed and ran or started crying.

Roxanne reached out and tried to pet the dragon, but Fred shoved her out of his way. James and Dominique stormed after him and started poking the fake dragon.

"Charlie!" exclaimed a Southern accent that only belonged to one Wealsey as far as he knew. Audrey Weasley was glaring at him and hugging a crying girl. She turned to the girl and soothed, "Don't cry, _mijita_. It isn't real. It won't hurt you."

Charlie turned to her and Percy and accused, "George told me to!"

Audrey gave him a did-you-really-just-say-that look, but Charlie just shrugged. Percy pulled another girl out from behind him. Molly whimpered slightly when the dragon disappeared. Percy hugged Molly awkwardly, obviously trying to comfort her. He stood up and motioned to Audrey with his head towards the door. Audrey glared at him and gestured to their crying daughter in her arms.

Lily ran up behind Lucy and tugged her long, blonde hair. Lucy stopped crying and turned around. She tugged on one of Lily's orange pigtails. They both giggled and ran away.

The Scamander twins ran up to Molly. Lysander grabbed a strand of Molly's bright red hair and while he tugged it he chanted, "Molly. Molly. Molly. Molly. Molly. Mol-"

"_What_, Lysander?" Molly snapped, all fear gone. She had an American accent, too, like her mother's.

"Come see!" Lorcan said grabbing the arm that Lysander hadn't grabbed. They pulled her away from her parents to their own parents.

Charlie walked up to Percy and Audrey and asked, "Is the hair-pulling a thing or...?"

"No," Audrey answered, "Roxanne, Lily, and Lucy do that all the time. It's part of their secret handshake. Actually, I think that Lily and Lucy are two of the few people allowed to touch Roxanne's hair. Hmm... what were we talking about? Right, er, Lysander always does that to Molly mu-"

"Does what?"

"Pulls her hair and says, 'Molly. Molly. Molly. Molly. Molly.' until she snaps and says '_What_, Lysander?'. That's their thing."

"Okay, so I shouldn't touch Roxanne's hair?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, but that should be on the pamphlet. Speaking of, give that here." Audrey held out her hand for the pamphlet. Charlie pulled it out of his pocket and gave it to her. She took a pen out off her purse and wrote something down in the pamphlet. She gave the pamphlet back to him and was pocketing her pen when Charlie says, "What's that?"

"What? My pen? It's a Muggle writing tool. An equivalent to your quill, but you don't need to dip it in ink over and over again. I feel more comfortable using this. Anyway, thank you for watching them. It really means a lot. Saves us a lot of trouble," Audrey hugged Charlie and left the Burrow. Percy gave him a firm handshake and followed his wife.

"Uncle Chaaaaaaarrrrrrlie!" a little voice sang. He looked at the owner of the voice. It was one of the Scamander twins.

He walked over to the boy. "Yes... umm-"

"Lorcan," answered the blonde man next to Lorcan.

"This is my dad," Lorcan said grabbing his dad's hand.

"I know your dad, Lorcan," Charlie said smiling.

"Shake hands," Lorcan insisted grabbing Charlie's hand and bringing the two hands together. Lysander and Molly giggled. Charlie laughed and shook Rolf's hand.

Rolf laughed and said, "Hello, Charlie. I'm Rolf."

"Hello, Rolf. I'm Charlie."

Both men laughed. Lorcan, Lysander, and Molly ran away giggling. Luna dodged the running trio and proceeded towards her husband and Charlie.

"Charlie, can I see the pamphlet, please?" Luna asked holding out her hand as Audrey had done.

"Sure, one second," Charlie said digging in his pocket. He gave it to Luna. She flipped the pamphlet over and looked at the last page. She ran her eyes over the page and nodded handing the pamphlet back to Charlie.

"Luna, honey, we have to go," Rolf said wrapping his arm around her.

Luna nodded and turned to Charlie. She grabbed his forearms, looked him straight in the eyes, and said, "Be brave." She gave him a stunning smile and left with Rolf.

Charlie stared after her when he felt a hand pulling on his shirt. He looked down and saw blue hair and golden eyes. Finally. A child he actually knew.

"Hey, Teddy," Charlie said squatting down to eye level with the boy. Teddy was one of the few children that he knew the name of.

"Uncle Charlie, I'm hungry," Teddy said his hair turning a darker shade of turquoise.

"Well, let me get you some food," Charlie said standing up. When he stood he finally realized that he was alone with kids. And they did, too.

All eyes were on him (he curiously noticed that there was only one pair of green eyes). There was a second of silence. He now associated it with the calm before the storm.

Just like that the moment was gone.

"Uncle Charlie!"

"Uncle CHARLIE!"

"Uncle Chaaaaaaaarrrrrrlie!"

"I'm hungry!"

"She's being mean!"

"He's pulling my hair!"

A thousand voices called out to him. Charlie looked around confused as to who he should answer first.

He called out, "Wait!"

Surprisingly, they all stopped. They looked at him expectantly.

He thought quickly, "Er... okay. I will try to fix all your problems. Just... everybody who's hungry stand by Teddy."

Four of the kids went to stand by Teddy, one of which he recognized as Roxanne. Charlie saw a blond girl quickly stand by Teddy once she saw who else had done so.

"Okay, now, everyone else go sit on the couch."

Most of the kids did. Except for one. Standing in front of him was a little girl with wavy, dark reddish-brown hair. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"No," she said firmly, crossing her arms.

"Alice!" whispered a bushy-haired, redheaded girl sitting on the couch.

"No," she stated again.

"Alice, go sit on the couch," Charlie told her.

"I don't want to," Alice said.

"What do you want to do?" asked Charlie.

"Not sit on the couch."

Charlie frowned and pulled out the pamphlet. When he opened it he found it was sectioned off by child. He looked for Alice's name. He ran his finger down the bullets until he found the one that fit his situation.

▪_ Alice is extremely stubborn. She will not follow the simplest of commands. The simplest way to get around this is to bribe her._

He put the paper pack in his pocket. Alice was looking at him curiously.

Charlie lowered his voice slightly, "Alice, I'll give you three knuts if you go sit with your cousins."

She giggled and said, "I'm not a Weasley."

"Oh. Then... I'll give three knuts if you sit on a couch."

"Okay," she said walking towards the couch. At least they were all in one place.

Charlie took the pamphlet back out and went past all the names to the bottom. There was an other section. He looked for something on keeping them occupied. His eyes landed on a bullet that looked helpful.

▪ _The children all love music. Play a song and they'll sing along if it's popular enough. They can't all sing, but it's worth the peace._

Charlie put the rules away and turned to a big boom box on a side table by the fireplace. His father taught him how to use it last year when he visited. He looked for a CD that didn't seem very old. Most of it was Muggle songs or Celestina Warbeck. He picked up one that looked okay: KIDZ BOP 12. He put it in the boom box and clicked play. It started playing some song about partying like some type of space rock or a star rock. Something like that. The kids started singing along, albeit not very well.

"Okay, hungry ones," Charlie said facing the children not on the couch, "Let's go get food!"

"Yay!" the kids exclaimed.

* * *

Charlie walked into the kitchen and they followed him to the counter. He pulled out the pamphlet and muttered "Allergies" as he ran his finger down the bullets.

_Albus is allergic to peanut butter._

He looked up and asked, "Are any of you named Albus?"

No answer.

_Hugo is allergic to shellfish. -Hermione (his mum)_

"Okay. Are any of you Hugo?"

"I am," said the shortest redhead, a boy with blue eyes and more freckles than there are stars in the sky.

"You can't have shellfish?"

"Did my mum say I can't?"

Charlie looked down at the pamphlet and looked back at him and nodded.

"Well, then I guess I can't have shellfish, whatever that is."

"Okay, those are the only allergies I see on this pamphlet. Teddy, what would you like to eat?"

"Bacon."

"A little too much for a snack, don't you think?" Charlie knew Teddy's father and he knew that he inherited a few of his father's wolfish traits.

"No."

"How about beef jerky instead?" Charlie said handing him three sticks.

"Okay," Teddy answered running out of the kitchen with the three sticks in hand.

"Next is... you! Tallest redhead!" Charlie said pointing to Fred. "What do you want?"

"Hmm... a girlfriend. A really _hot_ girlfriend," he answered crossing his arms over his chest smugly. Roxanne rolled her eyes at him. Charlie took an educated guess and assumed they were related since they had the same curly hair, blue eyes, and dark skin.

The boy next to him, who Charlie assumed to be a Potter spawn, nudged him and the girl on his other side copied Roxanne and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I meant food, and, unless you're planning to eat your girlfriend, you're going to have to tell me some real food."

"Do you have chips?"

"Almost positive," answered Charlie. He grabbed a bag of Lays out of the pantry. Fred grabbed it and stepped aside.

"You can go now," Charlie told him.

"No, I'm good," Fred replied leaning against the door frame.

"Okay," Charlie said turning back to the kids surrounding him. He looked them over and announced, "Blonde girl's next."

She answered, "I'm Dominique and I'm not hungry."

"Then why did you come over here?" Charlie asked.

"Because Fred and James did," replied Dominique nodding to Fred and the Potter. She walked over to the doorway and sat against the wall next to Fred.

"Okay, James, what do you want?" Charlie said turning to the black-haired boy.

"Lays," James answered. Charlie tossed him a bag and he ran out of the kitchen with Fred and Dominique.

He turned to Roxanne, "What do you want?"

"What have you got?"

"Chips, crackers, cookies, p-" He stopped when he saw the look on her and Hugo's faces. "You both want cookies, don't you?"

They both nodded. He handed them each five cookies and watched them run out of the kitchen.

He took a deep breath and readied himself to walk into the living room. It was utter chaos.

* * *

"Louis!" Lily yelled at her blonde cousin.

"Mary did it!" Louis exclaimed hastily jumping behind the couch.

"Who's _Mary_?" Lily said bewildered.

Louis popped his head up from behind the couch and replied with a question of his own, "Who's Louis?" With an impish grin he ducked behind the couch again.

"Louis!" Lily exclaimed stomping her foot and diving behind the couch after him.

Charlie turned away from the brawling four-year-olds to assess the rest of the situation. Victoire was dancing on the coffee table accidentally kicking off cups and figurines and singing in a voice he could only assume came from her inner Veela. Lorcan and Molly sat on the couch coolly watching Lysander go berserk and attempt to break dance to the song. James, who was sitting on Fred's shoulders, was struggling to hold up Dominique as she tried to reach something on top of the bookshelf. Alice was singing loudly and off-key to the song as the bushy redheaded girl and the green-eyed boy sitting next to her on the couch covered their ears to block out the noise. Lucy was sitting in the corner playing with a doll while a brown-haired boy leaned against the wall next to her observing the scene calmly. Teddy was sitting on the base of the stairs eating his beef jerky. Roxanne and Hugo were only a few steps ahead of him staring at the mess happening in front of them.

Charlie decided to head to the most dangerous case and strided over to the kids currently stacked on top of one another. He grabbed Dominique under the arms and hoisted her down from James' shoulders. She pouted and crossed her arms as he placed her on the ground and removed James from Fred's shoulders. He rounded on all three kids, "What do you think you were doing?"

James, who was standing in the middle, crossed his arms and said, "That's confidential information."

Charlie looked at him surprised and inquired, "Where'd you learn that word?"

Dominique smirked and answered, "We get in trouble for getting into that stuff a lot."

"Getting into... confidential information?"

All three nodded. Charlie ran a hand over his face and mumbled to himself, "This family is dysfunctional." He turned to the three troublemakers and said, "Okay, okay. How about you just go sit on the couch calmly and then we'll play a game?"

The three glanced at the couch in disdain and James said, "By Alice?"

Charlie looked at the girl on the couch warbling away like a banshee. He looked at Fred, James, and Dominique and then looked around the room. He spotted five chairs lined up against the wall by the doorway. "Follow me," Charlie said leading the kids to the chairs. They followed watching him suspiciously. He sat Fred in the chair next to the door frame, skipped a seat, sat James in the next chair, skipped a seat, and placed Dominique in the chair farthest from the door. When he stepped back to consider his positioning, Fred asked, "This isn't time-out or anything, right?"

"No, no, no," Charlie answered shaking his head, "This is just where you need to wait while I tell the other kids about the game."

He looked around the room and his eyes landed on Lucy and the black-haired boy in the corner. Lucy was happily playing with her doll on the floor, her yellow dress pooling around her. The boy was leaning against the wall next to her casually observing everything that was happening. When he saw Charlie looking at them he shifted slightly giving the illusion that he was in front of Lucy when really he was still beside her. Charlie recognized it as a defensive gesture. Dragons do that, too.

Charlie approached them and was about to talk when he saw the boy nudge Lucy. The blonde girl looked up at Charlie then back at the boy. She slightly moved closer to the boy causing ripples to form in the yellow dress. The boy straightened so that he was no longer leaning on the wall. He stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Matthew. My friends call me Matt, but I don't know if we're friends yet."

Charlie blinked at the boy's forwardness. He shook Matthew's hand and said, "Would you two do me a favor?" Lucy raised an eyebrow at him. Matthew stuck his hands in his pockets. They both continued to look at him so Charlie took that as a sign to continue. "Could you sit in between those three?" Charlie asked pointing to the trio.

Matthew looked at Lucy. She was considering the answer. After a moment's silence she answered with the same accent as her mother and sister, "Sure. If you tell them not to pick on us."

Charlie looked between the five kids and said, "They bully you?" Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have them sit in between the Terrible Trio.

"They don't really hurt us," Matthew answered, "They just tease us."

Lucy shook her head at him and said, "No, it does hurt. On my insides. I know they love us, but they get really mean sometimes."

Matthew added, "They pick on Roxy and Louis and Hugo and Lily, too."

"And Serafina," Lucy whispered sadly holding up the battered brunette ragdoll she had been playing with.

Charlie said, "I promise they won't tease you."

Lucy nodded to Charlie, "Thanks, Uncle Charlie." Matthew held out his hand for her. She gladly took it and he helped her up.

Charlie led the kids to the chairs. Lucy sat in between Dominique and James and Matthew sat in between James and Fred. Lucy looked intimidated; after all, they were a whopping 6-7 years old to her four. Charlie saw James about to say something to Matthew, but he cut him off. "You three have to stop bullying Lucy and Matthew."

"And Roxy, Louis, Hugo, and Lily," chirped Lucy.

"Right," Charlie said, "You can't tease, pick on, or be mean to them in any way."

"Oh, come on. We didn't mean any of it," James said .

"It still hurt," Lucy sniffled hugging Serafina to her chest. She looked up at James with big green-brown eyes and he groaned.

"Fine."

Lucy grinned widely at him and then at Charlie. She sang sweetly, "Thank you, Uncle Charlie."

He replied, "Anytime, sweetheart." Lucy turned to Dominique and started talking animatedly about her doll. Dominique rolled her eyes, but humored her.

Charlie was about to turn to leave when Matthew called, "Charlie, you can be my friend now."

Charlie smiled at Matt and said, "I'm glad."

* * *

"Lily, let go of Louis," Charlie said tugging hard on her waist.

She tightened her grip on Louis' arm and said, "He's a meanie!" She had a strong grip for a four-year-old.

Charlie pulled really hard and he and Lily flew back. Louis stood up from the ground rubbing his arm delicately. Lily was about to charge him again when Charlie grabbed her around the waist and held her above the ground.

"Lily, calm down," Charlie said to the struggling Lily.

"He hit me!" Lily said trying to reach at Louis.

Charlie frowned at Louis, "Louis. We don't hit girls."

"Well, she called me fat," Louis said pointing at her accusingly.

"Because you called me ugly!" Lily screeched still struggling.

"It's true," Louis said grinning impishly once again.

"Louis, that's not very nice," Charlie scolded.

"I only said it because she made a face at me."

"But he made a face at me first!"

"Because you called me stupid!"

"You broke my tiara!"

"You said I could play with it!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Di-"

"Enough!"

Both kids looked at Charlie with wide eyes.

"Both of you apologize to each other." The kids glanced at each other disdainfully. "Now."

Louis grumbled, "Sorry, Lily."

"I'm sorry, too!" Lily cried throwing her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

Louis' eyes widened and he quickly pushed Lily off. "Ewww! I'm gonna get cooties!" Louis exclaimed shaking himself to get the "cooties" off.

"You can't get cooties from your cousin," Lily said crossing her arms.

Charlie rolled his eyes at the argument he already saw forming and cut in, "I need to set up a game. Can you go by Matt and Lucy?"

Louis and Lily looked over at Matt and Lucy and back at Charlie with doubtful faces. He knew what they were going to say before they even opened their mouths. "Don't worry. Fred, James, and Dominique promised not to pick on you anymore."

Lily and Louis looked at him with skepticism. Lily spoke, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Charlie replied, "See? Dominique and Lucy are braiding the doll's hair and the boys are laughing. It'll be fine."

Louis pouted and started, "I don-"

"Fine," Lily groaned cutting in.

Charlie smiled. Louis protested, "But I-"

"If we have to," Lily moaned again. She grabbed Louis' hand and dragged him over to the chairs. They sat on the ground in front of the chairs. Lily jumped into the conversation Dominique and Lucy were having. Louis pouted and crossed his arms. Matt nudged him with his foot and grinned down at his upset friend. Louis smiled widely and turned to join the conversation.

Charlie smiled at the group and went to tackle the next problem.

* * *

"Victoire!" Charlie called over the music. Said girl was still dancing on the coffee table, eyes closed and arms swaying in the air. Two tea cups and a hippogriff figurine lay shattered on the floor next to a plastic bowl, its plastic fruit scattered around it. By some miracle, the picture of the entire Weasley Clan and friends, excluding him, at Lucy Weasley's first birthday party had evaded destruction. For now.

Charlie twisted his arms to avoid Victoire's ever-moving feet and swept it up before Victoire kicked it down. He placed the picture on the mantle of the fireplace. Charlie turned back to Victoire and lifted the eight-year-old off the table and onto the ground. Her eyes widened in surprise. A blush appeared on her pale face as she said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to break that stuff."

"Don't worry about it," Charlie said flicking his wand and giving it a twirl muttering, "_Reparo_." The tea cups and hippogriff repaired itself and floated back to their original spots on the table along with the fruit bowl which had recollected its fake fruit. Charlie grinned at the most behaved of the bunch and started off to tackle the next problem.

* * *

"So... what did you say he's doing again?" Charlie asked Molly and Lorcan his eyes never leaving Lysander's... er... dancing.

"He's having a freak moment," Molly answered, her gaze held firmly on the spastic seven-year-old's movements.

Lorcan added, "He does it all the time." He stared intently at his twin who was now attempting to spin on the floor and do a flip at the same time.

"And we can't stop him?" Charlie asked.

Molly nodded gravely, "We just have to let him burn it off. Like a sugar high."

"A what?" both boys asked finally turning from Lysander to look at Molly quizzically.

"It's when... never mind. It's a Muggle thing," Molly said waving her hand dismissively.

"Then how come _you_ know about it?" Lorcan inquired.

"One: I'm smart. Two: my _mom's_ a Muggle. Duh," she explained, "But that doesn't matter. What does matter is that Lysander won't be stopping anytime soon, so your game is going to have to wait."

Charlie looked at Molly thoughtfully and said, "Molly, has anyone ever told you that you are very mature for your age?"

"Yes," she said in an irritated vice, "Many times."

"Wait. Why don't I just turn the music off?" Charlie said mentally congratulating himself on his genius.

Molly and Lorcan shook their heads and Molly said, "Alice isn't going to like that."

Charlie scoffed, "She can't do anything about it. She has to learn she can't always get what she wants. She can't hurt me."

"Correction: You can't hurt _her_," Molly said.

"I'm going to turn the music off," Charlie said resolutely turning and taking a step towards the Muggle music playing box.

And he fell flat on his face.

Charlie looked around for the cause of his fall and saw that his shoelaces were tied together. He scanned the room for the guilty party and noticed Dominique had just hopped into her chair proudly and James and Fred seemed to be congratulating her. Charlie smirked. He'd deal with them later. He untied and retied his shoes. Charlie stood and continued his stride towards the box.

He heard Molly faintly snicker to Lorcan, "She is going to verbally rip him to shreds."

* * *

**4,914 words. Now do you see why I have to make it a two-shot? Maybe it isn't that long. On my phone it sure seems long and I needed to give myself room for requests and stuff. So just review what you want to see and I'll make it happen. Only things I will not be accepting are:**

**• They all ride away on rainbow unicorns in the end with their true loves. Trust me, I have made enough endings like that to last me a life time. Yep. I'm normally _that_ girl.**

**• I'm not planning on doing any meaningful moments, but you never know.**

**• Teddy/Victoire moments. I ship them and all, but he is, what? Nine? And she's eight or something. About as fluffy as it gets is they laugh with each other. Same for Lorcan/Molly or anybody else. Trying to keep it at a platonic friendship state.**

**• Scorpius Malfoy. I having nothing against him. I love him. I'd marry him if I wasn't already engaged to his father. JK! But, seriously? There is literally no way I can fit that in without the use of rainbow unicorns.**

**• Death. 'Nuff said.**

**Thank you so much for reading this author's note and if you did please fit the phrase "stars in the sky" in your review. Then I will bend a rule for you. Except for the last one.**

**And even if by the time you read this I have already posted part two, please review anyway. Tell me how you feel about the way I portrayed a character that you portray differently or how you feel about my personalities and OCs. But also keep I mind this is little them.**

**\- Crystalline~Enchantix **


	2. Felicity Reigns

**Yay! I finally updated! Warning: There are serious _Disney's the Little Mermaid_ spoilers in this story. And I hope you loved my little Wealseys.**

* * *

Okay, on the bright side Lysander had stopped dancing and Alice had stopped singing. But now she was screeching at him in a tone that could challenge Grandma Molly Weasley herself.

"-And I was listening to that before you turned it off! Did you know that was one of my favorite songs ever?! Like, in the whole wide world! You know what you are?! You're a- you're a- a- a weiner jacket!" A few of the kids gasped.

Charlie had had enough. "Alice Longbottom!" Alice looked at him in surprise. She obviously had never been reprimanded by anyone but her parents before. Maybe not even them. "You can rant all you want, but, no matter what you didn't get, you _may __NOT_ disrespect your elders. Now I want an apology right now. Those words were rude and uncalled for."

Her eyes grew wide and watery and her bottom lip began to tremble. Just like that, she burst into tears. Alice ran up the stairs, her wails trailing behind her.

"Alice!" Rose called running after her. Albus glared at Charlie before running after the two girls.

Charlie sighed and took out his wand. He waved it twice and muttered a spell. A shriek of frustration was heard from upstairs, so he could tell that Alice had encountered the shield spell he placed at the top of the stairs. Sighing again he sat down on the couch. Noticing all the stares he was getting, he looked up and asked, "What?"

Fred spoke, "Uncle Charlie?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we going to play that game? Because this is starting to feel an awful lot like time-out."

"Sure, Fred," Charlie answered, "Everyone gather around." The kids walked over to him, some sitting next to him on the couch, some sitting on the floor, or others on the coffee table. "The game is called... er..." He looked around the room for a game. His eyes landing on one, he exclaimed, "Twister!"

"We can't fit all of us in that game," Molly reasoned from her spot on the coffee table.

"That's why we're... er... also going to play..." Charlie looked around for another game. He spotted one in the open cabinet and finished, "Hedbanz!" Everything seemed to take care of itself. The children started splitting into two groups and setting up their games.

Given the new-found peace, he thought he could read some more about the kids. Taking out the pamphlet, he scanned through it, reading about two for each child. It was in age order which he was not expecting. He expected it to be in order of the parents' ages. First came Teddy. He read two that sounded interesting.

_▪ I doubt you know what a Marauder is, but Teddy is the child of one through and through. He will disfigure himself into other people just to cause confusion. We don't exactly know what to do when this happens, but just don't leave any of the children alone for too long. Your best bet is to get all the children in one place and count how many times the same face appears. He's smart and he will most likely configure his face back to normal when this happens, but if you're lucky you might catch him.__  
_

He'd only met Teddy once when he was five and this same thing had happened. He turned himself into Bill and told everyone he wet his pants.

_▪ Teddy doesn't like cats. We find this hilarious. He's also scared of the full moon. Also very ironic. It's actually very laughable. I laughed so much when I found out about his fear that he wouldn't talk to me for weeks because he thought I was making fun of him._

Charlie understood perfectly well why Teddy was like this. He had met Remus and the two had talked a while. Though he had no idea what a marauder was. That seemed like the only two interesting ones. He read the next one.

_▪ Though she's the easiest child, be wary with Victoire. I'm pretty sure the only kid that wouldn't listen to her is Dominique. Be careful to avoid any problems that involve anything in the category of 'you're too young for that.' It's practically racism to her. They _**will**_ rise against you._

Sounds like a fairly ominous warning. There wasn't much more important about Victoire, so Charlie moved down to the next section.

_▪ Molly is one of the more intelligent children. Don't try to trick her into anything. It won't work. __Neither does bribery or sugarcoating. __You'll just lose her trust. _

__▪ We've caught her playing poker more than once. We do not encourage this. She __will__ trick you into playing cards and she __will__ bet you out of your pants. Seriously. You could lose your wand to her in a game of Go Fish. Don't ask how. We have no idea how she does it. But she does. Stick to board games.__

Charlie couldn't honestly say he was surprised by that piece of knowledge. He was about to continue to the next kid when he heard, "Uncle Charlie!"

"Hmm?" Charlie acknowledged looking up at the gaming kids. He noticed the game of Twister had stopped.

Lily spoke, "Louis cheated."

"Nah uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nah uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Okay!" Charlie intervened with a serious sense of déjà vu. "Game time's over. Let's watch a movie." He walked over to a rack adjacent to the one he had gotten the CD from. "Who wants to watch _Disney's the Little Mermaid_?" Counting the hands he saw the girls outweighed the boys. "_The Little Mermaid_ it is." The boys groaned and the girls cheered.

He let Molly put the movie in, because she seemed to know what she was doing. She blew out the candles and closed the curtains. It was dark, and the kids giggled at the new atmosphere. They were focused on the moving box that had recently been installed at the request of Hermione and Audrey. He whispered _Lumos_, and a faint light emerged from his wand. He lowered it to a light only bright enough for him to keep reading. He read the next child.

_▪ Having a conversation with Lorcan is like attempting to speak Russian for the first time in your life. He thinks way ahead and doesn't bother to fill in the space between. Molly will try to translate but nodding and smiling works too._

Charlie chuckled and muttered, "Tell me about it."

_▪ _Lorcan likes to pretend he's a knight. He will try to save people. And put them in danger so he can save them. He says it's good practice. He'll throw Lysander out of a window to save him from falling in Grandmum Weasley's flower patch and Victoire will end up on top of a bookshelf or something playing damsel-in-distress just so Lorcan can play knight-in-shining-armor. Don't let that happen. To be honest, he makes a terrible knight.__

He'd have to watch that boy.

_▪ _Lysander is even worse when it comes to conversation. He doesn't ever think ahead and runs bumbling, head first into the conversation. He gets quite a stutter when he gets excited which doesn't help.__

Charlie smiled at the back of the blonde's head. He seemed to be such a kid.

__▪ _Lysander is naïve so be careful when speaking to him. He has many controversial ideas and he can get confused when you say something that doesn't exactly line up.___

He felt something tug at his arm. He looked to his right and saw Alice with downcast eyes, clasping her hands behind her back and swaying side to side. She said in a sad voice, "I'm sorry, Uncle Charlie."

"It's okay," Charlie said smiling. "You just have to learn how to respect your elders. Go see the movie." She smiled and ran to sit with Albus and Rose.

Charlie turned back to the pamphlet. The next child was Fred.

_▪ Out of the three Marauders, Fred is the most reasonable. Not by much, but still. If you're going to trust any of them, trust him. He doesn't enjoy lying. As much as the others._

__▪ Fred enjoys bullying his younger sister and younger cousins. Don't allow this to happen. It's frowned upon in some countries.__

Charlie knew which parent wrote this, and it wasn't Angelina.

_▪ James likes pranking people, and he is very good at it. Don't accept any candy from him, don't **EVER** pull his finger, and do not, under any circumstance, let him have access to a wand. Grandmum Weasley has informed me that she would like to keep the house standing if it isn't any trouble._

_▪ If ever confronted with a situation in which James challenges Lorcan to a duel, separate them. It can never end well._

Charlie wondered if family can be traded. Only briefly, of course.

_▪ Dominique enjoys confusing people. She mixes up her words and even stutters sometimes on purpose. For her, it causes a delightful chaos. Never jump to conclusions with anything she says, and, if you missed even one word, don't assume anything. Ask her to repeat. She will not straight out lie. Scout's honor. (I'm lying. I was never a scout.)_

Charlie smiled at Bill's little comment in the corner. It was an inside joke from so many years ago that it made Charlie feel old.

_▪ Dominque's teeth sharpen ever so slightly when she gets mad or when she's fighting. I discourage it, but Fleur says it's part of the process. Apparently Dominique and Victoire will go through more processes than I care to admit. Louis, too. Poor boy thinks he's going to get a period one day._

Charlie chuckled quietly to himself so as not to disturb the movie. _  
_

_▪ Rosie is a generally well-behaved little girl. She doesn't whine too much, or fight too often, or make too much noise. She is more of an introvert than her friend Alice, but not as shy as her cousin Albus. She does, however, want a say in everything. She has an opinion and she will definitely make it known. It doesn't really matter to her whether you agree or act on it or actually care. You just have to hear what she needs to say and all is fine with the world._

__▪ Rose is absolutely terrified of spiders. She gets it from her father. It isn't funny and it isn't "morally right" to laugh when she reacts. Though it is hilarious.__

This time Charlie actually let out a loud bark of laughter. The young moviegoers turned to glare at him. He smiled apologetically and it seemed to be enough for all of them to turn back to the movie. All but one.

"Uncle Charlie?"

Charlie turned to the little green-eyed boy who took a seat next to him. Albus took this as permission to continue so he asked, "What were you laughing about?"

With a small smile, Charlie replied, "Your cousin Rose. She's scared of spiders."

Albus frowned. "Rose says that isn't funny."

"Did you know Uncle Ron is afraid of spiders?" Charlie said.

Albus nodded.

"Do you know why he is afraid of spiders?"

There was a moment of hesitation before Albus slowly shook his head.

"A long time ago when Uncle Ron was a little boy, your Uncle Fred and George-"

"Were they little, too?"

Charlie smiled at him, "Yes. They were little, too."

"Anyway, your Uncle Fred and George charmed Uncle Ron's teddy bear into a big spider. Ron was scarred for life. Never liked spiders ever again. Just like Rose."

"Hugo isn't scared of spiders," Albus stated. "I'm scared of sharks."

"I'm scared of clowns," Charlie said. Albus's eyes grew wide in amazement.

"But you're a grownup. Grownups aren't scared of anything!"

"Uncle Ron is scared of spiders."

"But you work with dragons!"

"And Uncle Ron is an auror."

"But you have scars!"

"So does Uncle Ron. They run in swirls up his arm."

Albus sat in thought for a second. Looking up at Charlie, he declared, "I have scars, too." Albus lifted his shirt up to reveal a thick line an inch above his belly button. "A man tried to grab me when I was at the store with Mummy. When he picked me up, he ran into a shelf on accident and the corner cut my tummy. Mummy got me back though. He didn't even get out of the store."

Charlie frowned, "Do they know who it was?"

"I don't know his name, but Daddy says it was another person who hates him because of his scar. Did you know that my daddy has a scar, too?"

"Yes," Charlie said with a sad smile. "I've seen your daddy's scar."

Albus nodded and left the couch. He joined Rose and Alice again on the floor.

Charlie smiled thoughtfully. Looking down at the forgotten pamphlet on his lap, he saw that Albus was next.

_▪ Albus is very inquisitive. He likes asking questions. They get very annoying after the fifteenth question. Just answer them or keep talking until he walks away. He usually forgets his follow-up questions if you take a long time to answer._

This was proven only a second ago.

_▪ Albus is very talkative. He only talks to people he knows, but he loves having conversations with people and he doesn't like it when his conversations are rejected._

Charlie smiled at this note. He moved on to the next child.

_▪ Alice doesn't like loud beeping noises. They bother her to the point of crying._

__▪ Alice doesn't like being challenged. She likes to be in charge. Don't give her what she wants, whenever she wants it, no matter how loud she screams.__

___▪ Roxanne isn't allowed to go flying. Don't let her into the broom closet. ___

____▪ Roxy doesn't work well under pressure. She stutters and fumbles and blushes and tears up. We suggest a softer approach.____

______▪ Louis is always causing trouble, especially with Lily. They fight over the stupidest things. When they are with Roxy, Matt, Hugo, and Lucy, they tend not to fight as much.______

________▪ Louis likes to take the easy way out of things. He doesn't fully do a job and then someone else has to clean up the mess. Supervise him.________

__________▪ Matt is very protective of the ones he loves. He will protect his closest friends and doesn't like suspicion in the slightest.__________

____________▪ Matt can be very blunt and straightforward. Sometimes its rude. Tell him when something he says is rude. We are trying to fix his frankness.____________

______________▪ Hugo will listen to his mother first and foremost. If you contradict anything Hermione says, Hugo immediately disagrees. He only ever agrees if Hermione does. ______________

________________▪ Don't let Hugo touch the television. (-Hermione)________________

__________________▪ Lily is very dramatic. She blows things out of proportion and this has a very long list of negative effects. Just know that if she has "a giant gash from her hand to her elbow and needs to go to St. Mungo's right away" a band-aid will usually be all she needs.__________________

____________________▪ Lily is easily riled up by Louis. If you keep her with her other friends, they won't fight. Sympathizing with her works, too. ____________________

______________________▪ Lucy is very shy and quiet when she's around a lot of people. She is very outgoing and boisterous around small groups of people. Don't get the two confused and assume that she is depressed. She is usually just in the wrong setting.______________________

______________________▪ ______________________Lucy is usually very hyper and curious, so make sure she doesn't touch anything when you aren't looking. She has the silliest little habit of destroying things.____________________________________________

Charlie folded the list and put it in his back pocket. There were other bullets, of course, but he only skimmed them. He turned his wand light off so that the only light was coming from the television and the candles in the kitchen.

Very seldom did Charlie have to do anything during the movie. Only twice did he have to break up a fight and Lysander was the only one who had to go to the bathroom. The movie seemed to entertain the kids enough to the point of not speaking. It was about a mermaid princess who turns into a human for her true love. Despite their initial protests, the boys seemed to pay close attention to the movie. Just as much as the girls. They really never spoke. And they say Muggles can't do magic.

The movie's climax had just come and the sea witch grew to a giant sea monster. Lucy, who had been sitting near the back, jumped up and ran to Charlie. He started a little when she dived onto the couch and curled herself into his side. He wrapped a tentative arm around her. From behind her fingers, she peeked out at the movie and whimpered as the mermaid fell into the whirlpool. The kids were hugging each other in fright. This was obviously much more terrifying for them than it was for him. After what Charlie thought was a much too gruesome death for a children's movie and a fairly happy wedding, the credits played. One-by-one the children stood and stretched.

Charlie stretched his arms and yawned loudly. Lucy giggled. He stretched again and did another over-dramatic yawn. Lucy and a few of the other kids laughed. Lily yawned, too, and then Louis yawned, slightly louder. Dominique rubbed her eye and yawned slightly. Slowly they each yawned until the only one who hadn't was Lucy. She looked up at Charlie with big, sleepy, hazel eyes, still snug against his side, and whispered through a yawn, "Uncle Charlie, I'm tiiiiiiiiiired."

"I'm not," Louis said proudly, hiding a yawn behind his hand.

Seeing the look Lily gave Louis and knowing what would come next, Charlie said, "I think now is a good time to go to bed."

"But I'm not tired," whined half of the kids. The words were laced with yawns.

"It sounds like you are," Charlie disagreed.

"Then your ears are broken," Molly stated firmly. Out of them all, she seemed the most awake, but not by much.

"Are they?" Charlie said, holding his fingers to his chin as if in thought. "That's probably because of the World."

"The World?" chorused the twins. The children looked at him with curiosity shining in their eyes.

"I'll tell you the story. Come up to bed and I'll tell you the story of the World."

He stood from the couch and they did too. He held Lucy's hand with one hand and Alice's with the other. They followed him up the stairs surprisingly easily. He led them to the twins' old room which the boys were sharing. Teddy and Victoire slipped into Fred's old bed and the twins perched on the edge. James and Fred got into George's old bed and Dominique squeezed in between them. Charlie settled onto that bed, careful to avoid squishing their little feet. He waited as the kids got situated in or on different little makeshift beds crammed into the boys' room. Lucy settled on his lap and Alice sat next to him leaning against his shoulder. He began.

"When I was little, just your size, I didn't ever want to go to bed. I wanted to stay up all night and play. But little kids have to sleep, because sometimes the World gets too boring and kids need a break. Because kids are different from other people, you know. They have a different kind of heart. Their hearts are filled with a special type of magic. I call it felicity. If you ask anyone else, they'll probably call it sincerity, but I call it felicity. Anyway, felicity is very hard to come by these days, so mummies and daddies try to protect it. The World tries to take felicity all the time and without felicity little kids can't survive. The World is jealous of your felicity so all throughout the day the World takes a tiny bit of felicity. That's why you are tired at the end of the day. But when you sleep, the Earth looks down on your angelic sleeping faces and takes pity on you. The Earth isn't happy with the World and gives you back all the felicity the World stole. That's why the Earth is so tired; it has to give back felicity every night and it can only give you felicity when you sleep. If you stay up all night, the Earth doesn't have enough time to sleep _and_ give you felicity. And if you don't go to sleep, the World keeps your felicity and you have to wait until the next night to get it back. Mummies and daddies love you so they make sure you sleep every night so you can get your felicity. When you get older, you have less felicity, and that's why grownups are so tired when the day is over. The World tries to take the little felicity that they have. If you go to bed at the right time, you can get all of your felicity and the Earth doesn't have to stay up so late to get it back."

"What's the difference between the World and the Earth?" Rose sleepily asked. Most of the kids were ready to go to bed.

"Well," Charlie answered, "The World is made of responsibilities and work and reality. The Earth is made of dirt and trees and water and snow days and pennies on the pavement and daddies hugging you and mummies kissing you."

"I think I like the Earth better than the World," Rose whispered as she fell asleep next to Albus on his small mattress and quilted blanket.

"Me, too," Charlie whispered.

Lorcan told Lysander, "Felicity sounds like a princess that needs to be saved from the evil World. I'd be the brave knight, the Earth."

"I bet Princess Felicity is beautiful," James murmured.

"Uncle Charlie?" Lucy asked. He looked down at the small girl in his arms. "Can you bring me to bed? I want my felicity back."

He smiled and replied, "Sure."

He looked over at Alice, uncomfortably sleeping against his shoulder, and decided he would bring her to bed, too. He hoisted Lucy onto one hip and Alice onto the other and carried them across the hall to the girls' room, Percy's old room. He placed Alice down on the bed with the orange pillow that had her name embroidered on the front. He slid her into the bed and then tucked Lucy into the little mattress bed with the yellow blanket covered with butterflies. The blanket had an L.W. in the corner, and, since the only other L.W. was Louis, he assumed the bed was hers.

He trekked over to boys' room and lifted Rose up from the tiny sliver of the mattress bed Albus had lent her. He carried her to the girls' room and laid her in the little mattress bed that had roses on the blanket and hoped that it was hers. He crossed the hallway again and lifted Dominique out of her spot in between Fred and James and wrangled her sister out of Teddy's arms. Carefully avoiding the sleeping bodies, he tiptoed out of the boys' room and into the girls'. He put Victoire and Dominique in Percy's old bed when he couldn't find any mattress beds signifying it belonged to them. Crossing the hall again he grabbed Molly off of the floor and carried her to the other side of the hall. He laid her down in a little mattress bed under the window with a blue blanket covered with snowflakes and embroidered with the her initials. He walked all the way back to the boys' room and saw that Lorcan and Lysander were slumped against each other on the edge of Teddy's bed. He searched the rooms for their beds and immediately knew which were theirs. Their beds were the ones in the corner with the netted silver blanket that had gold beads sewn in. Lily was laying across both beds. Charlie brought Lily to her bed (which was a princess bed in case you were wondering) and traveled back to the boys' room. He lifted Lorcan and Lysander up and laid them under the hole-y blanket that didn't look too warm. Charlie's hand brushed a bead and he felt so immediately warm and loved. Probably Luna's doing. Charlie pulled Roxanne out of Louis's bed and put her, instead, in Percy's bed next to Victoire. Walking back to the boys' room, he found that Matt and Hugo had ended up in their respective beds. With a last glance at the sleeping boys, he flicked his wand and the light went out. He didn't close the door- just in case- and checked on the girls. All the girls were sound asleep so he turned their light off, too. He sat down on the first stair leading to the first floor.

* * *

"Charlie, dear. Wake up." Charlie's eyes opened quickly at the sound of his mother's voice.

Looking around, he saw that everyone was home and gazing into the children's rooms. He looked back up at his mother and smiled. She hugged him and said, "Thank you. I don't know how you ever managed to put them to sleep."

Some of the parents turned away from the doors, curious as to what his reply would be. He smiled at his mother and replied, "I learned how to tell bedtime stories from the best."

* * *

**Wow! 4340 words! I'm so talented! I actually watched the Ursula's death scene to get it just right. You can't mess with Disney. Also I totally came up with the story _The World, the Earth, and Felicity_. No stealzies for realzies. Another spoiler for one of my future stories: James falls in love with a girl named Felicity but everyone just calls her Lissy. If you really liked it, include the words 'Stars in the Sky' in your review that you are totally going to write. Right? RIGHT?!**


End file.
